


Discromatopsia

by Ekhi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Language, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekhi/pseuds/Ekhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un simple roce puede cambiarlo todo, decían.  ¿Realmente podía ser así?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discromatopsia

**Author's Note:**

> Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen. Gracias al alma cándida que hizo un listado de ideas generales de "almas gemelas" de entre las que elegí esta para desarrollar con este pairing.  
> Perdonad las posibles erratas que pueda haber.

Aparcó la vieja camioneta junto al surtidor de gasoil. Descendió de la cabina revisando los billetes que había logrado guardar para llenar el tanque de la camioneta. Con lo que tenía quizá podría pagar un cuarto pero no más. Lo quisiera o no, tendría que aguantarse con ese cuarto de depósito hasta que ganara algo más; no tenía la misma suerte que otros a quienes parecía brotarles el dinero de debajo de sus traseros.

Se reclinó sobre el asiento para alcanzar la guantera. También tenía que comprar tabaco. Miró una vez más los billetes apartando el dinero suficiente para comprarse un paquete en la gasolinera. Lanzó al suelo el envoltorio hecho un ovillo colocándose el cigarro sin encender sobre su oreja derecha, descolgando el mando del surtidor para echar el combustible.

Daryl se apoyó contra la ventanilla viendo los números moverse a medida que el tanque se iba llenando. El chirrido de unos neumáticos abandonando el asfalto para adentrarse en la gravilla hizo que frunciera el ceño. El parking adyacente estaba prácticamente lleno. Miró de soslayo el interior de la gasolinera, era la más grande del pueblo y tenía un supermercado de importante tamaño donde más de una de las familias de la zona hacía la compra para así ahorrar unos cuantos centavos.

Era demasiado grande para su gusto.

Daryl apartó la manguera del depósito y la recolocó en su sitio cerrándolo. Con los billetes en el bolsillo junto a las llaves de la camioneta, se alejó de ella adentrándose en el edificio.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron provocando que diera un paso hacia atrás de forma inconsciente al darse de bruces con el bullicio de familias comprando y comiendo en las mesas del pequeño restaurante que ocupaba un lateral del edificio bajo.

Trago grueso y marcando todavía más su ceño fruncido se abrió paso entre la gente sin molestarse en pedir disculpas cuando chocaba con alguno de ellos. Estaban en su camino, no era culpa suya que estuvieran perdiendo el tiempo mientras reían comiéndose sus hamburguesas con patatas fritas.

Sin vacilar y con paso rápido, Daryl se acercó al chico tras el mostrador.

-   El número 3.- Le dijo en tono hosco dejando con un manotazo los billetes para cubrir el pago del gasoil.- Y un paquete de Morley.- Añadió recordando el último que reposaba en su oreja.

El dependiente agachó la mirada y se apresuró a colocar los billetes en la caja registradora antes de volverse para darle su paquete de tabaco.

-   Aquí tiene el cambio, señor.- Le dijo el chico intentando esbozar una sonrisa que quiso borrar de un plumazo al escucharle.

-   No me llames, señor.- Siseó entre dientes dándose la vuelta con los cambios y el paquete de tabaco en la mano.- Imbécil.- Murmuró para sí mientras guardaba el paquete en el bolsillo de su pantalón sin prestar atención por dónde se movía.

Daryl salió de aquella ratonera en cuanto un grupo de cinco adolescentes dejaron de hablar entre ellas cruzándose en su camino hacia la salida. En cuanto sintió el aire golpear su cara, sacó el mechero del bolsillo y encendió el cigarro que había guardado.

Exhaló una bocanada de humo con lentitud cerrando los ojos antes de abrirlos hacia el despejado cielo de Georgia. Un grupo de pájaros sobrevolaron su cabeza cuando lo escuchó, tenue pero inconfundible, un sollozo infantil seguido del inconfundible sonido de una nariz sorbiendo la humedad creada en ella fruto de las lágrimas. Conocía demasiado bien ese ruido.

Daryl miró de reojo su camioneta aparcada. Estaba a escasos metros de él pero… Otra vez el sonido estrangulado de alguien llorando llegó a sus oídos. Lanzando un resoplido al suelo, negando con la cabeza por meterse donde no le llamaban; el chico siguió el sonido hasta el recodo del edificio. Al doblarlo tuvo que agachar la mirada para dar con la razón por la que allí se encontraba.

Una niña.

De haber tenido que compararlo con un animal, lo habría hecho con un cervatillo, todo ojos llenos de lágrimas. Podía adivinar un fino labio inferior comenzando a temblar con más fuerza al verle allí parado. Su cuerpo menudo estaba envuelto en un vestido de margaritas con varias manchas de lo que parecía haber sido barro una vez. Sus brazos diminutos y parecidos a las ramas de un árbol (tan fáciles de romper como ellos a simple vista), rodeaban su cintura ahí donde un lazo, yacía deshecho.

La niña parpadeó sus grandes ojos en su dirección, sus dientes mordiendo el borde de su labio, hipando en silencio sin que las lágrimas cesaran de cubrir sus más que húmedas mejillas.

-   ¿Te has perdido?- Preguntó con voz hosca viéndola asentir con los labios prietos pero sin mostrar miedo alguno. El chico echó un rápido vistazo al parking desierto a excepción de ellos dos.

Le dio una larga calada al cigarro antes de lanzarlo al suelo, colocándose de cuclillas frente a ella, sus manos caídas entre sus piernas abiertas.

-   ¿Cómo te llamas?- La niña bajó la mirada, empujando con la punta de su bota marrón el pavimento suelto a sus pies.

-   Mi mamá…- Le escuchó sorber por la nariz.- Mi mamá dice que no hable con desconocidos.- Dijo con voz suave, melódica, completamente armónica con su cuerpo pequeño. Frotó sus labios entre sí mientras hacía lo propio con su puño cerrado en sus mejillas.

Daryl exhaló un suspiro ladeando su rostro, viéndola coger uno de los extremos del lazo desecho mirándole de reojo. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla al verla mecer su cuerpo menudo de izquierda a derecha muy suavemente.

-   Me llamo Daryl.- Concedió él.- Ya no somos desconocidos. ¿Cómo te llamas renacuajo?- Aquello hizo que la niña arrugara la nariz.

-   No soy un renacuajo.- Se quejó alzando el mentón, una mano en su cadera adelantando ligeramente el pie. Desafiante. Daryl amagó una sonrisa.- Y me llamo Beth.

-   ¿Dónde están tus padres, Beth?- Le preguntó viéndola parpadear con lentitud, las lágrimas ya completamente bajo control.

-   No… No lo sé.- Sorbió por la nariz perdiendo su mirada en el parking.- Había un niño con un perro oscuro y claro, muy bonito…- Daryl rodó los ojos al escucharle. Los niños y los perros.- Los seguí y…- Se mordió el labio inferior agachando de nuevo la mirada, sus dedos aferrándose a su vestido.- Estoy sola.- Hipó apretando con más energía el vestido, pegando su mentón contra su pecho, sus frágiles hombros agitándose en lo que preludiaba iba a ser un buen llanto.

Justo lo que él necesitaba.

-   Hey…- Daryl extendió su mano hacia ella de forma inconsciente sin llegar a tocarla.- Tranquila, no llores, renacuajo.- La pequeña volvió a hipar y negar con la cabeza.

-   No…- Sollozo.- No soy un…rena…-Hipo.-Renacuajo.

Beth le miró por el rabillo del ojo frotándose con los puños cerrados las lágrimas que caían. Daryl soltó un suspiro, alzando la mirada al cielo antes de bajarla de nuevo y mirar a la niña frente a él.

-   Como quieras.- Farfulló entre dientes. Chasqueó la lengua mirando por encima de su hombro el parking y las puertas que llevaban al interior del edificio.- Seguramente aún están dentro.- Aquello hizo que el ojo izquierdo de ella se descubriera tras su pequeño puño cerrado.

-   ¿Sí?- Preguntó con la voz ahogada aún pero cierta esperanza en su voz.

¿Le habrían dejado atrás? Si se tratara de su familia la respuesta era más que clara, pero la de ella. Miró a la niña frente a él. Su vestido perfecto a pesar de las manchas. La piel de sus brazos y piernas descubiertas intacta, nívea. Su rostro impoluto. Su cabello recogido en dos trenzas idénticas, perfectas. No. Esa niña no tenía una familia como la suya.

Tragó saliva para aliviar la acidez repentina en su garganta.

-   Entremos y echemos un vistazo.

Daryl se irguió de nuevo frotándose las manos en los pantalones antes de guardar la derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-   ¿Puedo…- Daryl se detuvo frente a las puertas y agachó la mirada hasta cruzarla con la de ella. Había resguardado su pulgar izquierdo en el borde de su boca y su mano derecha le señalaba a él. Sin comprender qué quería, arqueó una ceja, a la espera de que continuara hablando.- Cogerte la mano?

Beth sorbió profundamente por la nariz, sus hombros se agitaron una vez más. Le miró cual animal herido, con los ojos abiertos y una mirada suplicante.

-   No quiero perderte a ti también.- Musitó con voz acongojada.

Tras varios segundos mirándose en silencio, la niña apartó la mirada hacia las puertas automáticas y dejó caer su brazo.

¿Qué podía pasar si le cogía la mano? Nada. Si algún imbécil pensaba alguna cosa rara… No, mejor no tocarla. Caminar a su lado y… ¿Y si la perdía de vista y alguno la encontraba y…?

Daryl miró a Beth una vez más. Su pequeño y delgado cuello. El pelo rizado levemente en su nuca.

No. No podía.

-   Vamos, no te perderé de vista.

-   ¿Lo prometes?- Llegó su voz implorante a sus oídos.

-   Lo prometo.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron frente a ellos. El bullicio y la mezcla de olores de la que había huido segundos antes, le clavaron sobre la alfombra de goma de la entrada.

-   Papá dijo algo de ir a comer…- Comentó Beth con voz algo más fuerte para hacerse oír.

-   Bien. Vamos hacia el restaurante entonces.

Daryl se puso en marcha lanzando miradas a su lado ahí donde Beth caminaba con ambas manos agarradas al torso de su vestido, sus grandes ojos mirando en todas direcciones.

-   Descríbemelos.- Le indicó a la pequeña echando un rápido vistazo a la clientela de uno de los restaurantes.

-   Es bueno.- Daryl aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos pero esperó a que continuara.- Es alto… Más alto que tú.- Con eso podía trabajar.- Tiene el pelo claro y… Siempre lleva tirantes.- Ese detalle no reducía en exceso las posibilidades pero podía ayudar.

-   ¿Y tu madre?- Le vio tocarse una de las trenzas, probablemente ella había sido la encargada de ponerlas en su cabeza.

-   Es de tu altura,- comentó mirándole con atención- su pelo tiene ondas muy bonitas, como las del mar, aunque nunca lo he visto.- Dijo en un susurro mirando más allá de su figura.- Cuando sonríe todo brilla más a su alrededor, o eso dice mi papá.

Daryl se irguió levemente sobre la punta de sus pies sorteando a un grupo de personas paradas frente a ellos. Familias completas comiendo sus menús sin parecer preocupadas o inquietas. No, ninguna era la de ella.

-   Sigamos andando.

El chico continuó caminando sin despegarse de la pequeña, aunque ella realmente no se separaba de él ningún instante; su mano derecha acercándose en ocasiones demasiado para su gusto, optando por esconderla en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón para ahorrarse cualquier contacto.

Daryl asomó su cabeza por la puerta abierta de otro establecimiento cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-   ¡BETH!- La pequeña a su lado giró sobre sus pies mirando entre la gente al dueño de esa voz.- ¡BETH!

Daryl vio a un hombre de cabello canoso y expresión preocupada moviéndose entre la gente. Junto a él podía distinguir a la que probablemente era la madre de la pequeña; una mujer de cabello ondulado con su mano derecha contra su pecho aferrando la blusa que lucía.

-   ¡PAPI!- Escuchó gritar a la niña echando a correr en su dirección sin molestarse en mirar si él le seguía.

El chico no se movió de donde se encontraba, haciéndose a un lado para que quienes habían acudido allí a comer, pudieran hacerlo sin él entorpecerles el paso. Bajó la mirada al suelo antes de izarla de nuevo viendo el cuerpo menudo de la niña alzarse en los brazos de su madre, siendo engullida en un fuerte abrazo. Los besos no tardaron en cubrir su pelo, sus mejillas, y el ceño fruncido de su madre hizo acto de presencia a la par que la pequeña agachaba la cabeza escondiéndola en su cuello.

Ya estaba con su familia, su trabajo allí había terminado.

Tal y como había entrado la primera vez, Daryl se abrió paso entre los clientes hasta sentir el cielo de Georgia sobre su cabeza. Lanzó un escupitajo al suelo y se dirigió con paso tranquilo hacia su camioneta.

Ignoró la llamada. Sólo tenía un padre, y éste estaba inconsciente y borracho en el sofá de su casa.

-   ¡Daryl!

La suave voz de Beth le hizo flaquear en el siguiente paso deteniéndose en mitad del parking. Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla se giró con las manos resguardadas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Quien había supuesto era el padre de Beth terminaba de acortar la distancia entre ambos, cargando a la pequeña en brazos con el esbozo de una sonrisa afable en la cara. Daryl tragó grueso encogiéndose de forma inconsciente, los hombros ligeramente adelantados.

Las lágrimas que hasta minutos antes habían ocupado los ojos de la niña, habían desaparecido dejando paso a una sonrisa enorme quebrada por la ausencia de uno de sus dientes.

-   Es mi papá, Daryl.- Le dijo apoyando su sien contra la de su padre, sus menudos brazos rodeando el cuello del adulto.

-   Ya lo veo, renacuajo.- Dijo sin poder evitarlo, rehuyendo la mirada del hombre nada más terminar de hablar.

-   ¿Tu nombre es Daryl, hijo?- Se mordió la lengua para no espetarle que no le llamara así. Sólo tenía un padre, y no era él. Optó por asentir con sequedad, el ceño ligeramente fruncido.- Bethy nos ha contado lo que ha pasado, cómo la has ayudado y…

-   No hice nada.- Dijo en voz baja mirando de soslayo por encima del hombro de él hacia las puertas automáticas de donde salía el resto de la familia.

Daryl apartó la mirada hacia su camioneta, cerrando sus dedos entorno a la llave.

-   A mí mujer y a mí nos gustaría invitarte a cenar un día a…

-   No busco caridad.- Farfulló entre dientes agitando la cabeza para apartarse el flequillo de la cara, ocultando sus ojos más todavía.

-   Podría enseñarte a Daisy, acaba de tener pollitos. Hay tres claros y uno oscuro y…- Comenzó a relatar Beth con sus ojos abiertos clavados en él.No me gustan los pollos.- Sólo si les faltan las plumas y están braseados en una hoguera; pensó pero no creyó que a aquella criatura ingenua pudiera agradarle esa idea.

-   Creo que hay un gato rondando el granero. Lo escuchó por las noches. Podrías ayudarme a buscarlo como me ayudaste con papá.- Mirada limpia, suplicante.

Daryl bajó la suya al suelo escuchando los pasos del resto acercándose.

-   Tengo que irme.- Escueto y sin molestarse en mirar de nuevo a la perfecta familia una sola vez más, se alejó a paso rápido hacia su camioneta.

No tenía que haberse detenido la primera vez. ¿Por qué diablos lo había hecho? Sí, por esa voz suave. Estúpido Dixon.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza y apoyó el pie derecho en el interior, un tirón en la pernera de su pantalón le hizo bajar la mirada, cruzándola de nuevo con la de ella.

-   ¿Qué quieres ahora?- La niña se encogió de forma imperceptible al escuchar su brusco tono de voz, jugando de nuevo con el borde de su lazo aún deshecho.

-   Sólo… Sólo quería decirte adiós.- Musitó alternando su mirada entre su cara y sus gastado calzado.

-   Pues ya lo has hecho. Vuelve con tus padres antes de que te pierdas de nuevo.- Le contestó. Beth no se movió de donde se encontraba, arrancándole un suspiro de cansancio.- ¿Qué quieres, renacuajo?

-   Decirte adiós.- Le miró confundido hasta que comprendió qué era lo que significaba realmente eso.

Beth estiró sus brazos, agitando sus dedos hacia su torso. Daryl lanzó una rápida mirada hacia el resto de la familia que parecía observar con cierta curiosidad la escena. Tragándose el orgullo, y asegurándose que nadie más excepto ese grupo de desconocidos le veía, se agachó frente a la niña colocándose de cuclillas.

Beth sonrió abriéndose entre sus manos laxas apoyadas en sus muslos, y rodeó su cuello en un abrazo suave y cálido.

Daryl parpadeó confundido sintiendo el aliento débil de la pequeña rozar el cabello en su nuca. La garganta se le secó, miró sus manos, su piel ya no era grisácea… ¿Qué color era ese? ¿Cómo…?

Beth sacó su cabeza del escondite de su cuello y le miró con una sonrisa. Sus ojos. Sin comprender lo que estaba viendo, lo que estaba haciendo; su mano derecha se acercó a la cara de ella quien aún mantenía sus pequeños dedos apoyados en su cuello.

-   Gracias, Daryl.

-   Es…- Se humedeció los labios viendo el telón de luces y sombras adueñarse de nuevo de su vista al perder el contacto con ella. No podía ser real. Tenía que ser un error y…- ¿Lo has visto?- Murmuró en un hilo de voz asustado de sus propias palabras, de haberle dado vida a lo que había sentido.

-   ¿El qué?- Preguntó ella ladeando su rostro, ese que había visto envuelto en una infinita gama de colores y brillos como los que no había visto jamás, hasta ese día, hasta tocarle a ella.

-   El…- Dudó.- Color.

Beth arrugó la nariz y torció los labios. De forma repentina abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. Lo había visto.

-   ¡Todavía no pero mamá dice que algún día lo haré!- Asintió con vehemencia tocando con su mentón su pecho.- ¿Tú lo has visto?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

Daryl la miró, parpadeó de nuevo, sus dedos a escasos milímetros de su pequeña mano sin llegar a rozarla. Se mordió el interior del labio.

Ella no lo había visto, había una razón para ello.

-   No.- Negó con la cabeza.- Todavía no.

Beth sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-   Seguro que también lo ves algún día, Daryl.

Un estallido de color volvió a iluminar su pelo cuando besó su mejilla antes de echar a correr en dirección a su familia sumiéndole de nuevo en las sombras.

**Author's Note:**

> Todo el tema de las almas gemelas es algo que siempre me ha provocado curiosidad, sobre todo a la hora de escribir OS y así. La idea de este en concreto, me pareció que podía encajar muy bien con lo que, al menos para mí, se podía interpretar de esa conversación a la luz de las velas en la funeraria.  
> Sé que es un final abierto a interpretaciones; si queréis dejar la vuestra: no lo dudéis y review al canto.  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
